Saving Him
by Jessizle95
Summary: It was fate that brought them together, it was destiny that made them one, it was another man's hand that tore them apart. A year had gone by since they had confessed their love at the hands of an unsub. The only catch, one survived and the other fell at the hands of evil. Or did they? Morgan/Reid paring. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Two years ago…**_

 _Morgan and Reid sat in a empty warehouse chained to post that ran up to the ceiling. A chilling laughter filled the empty space as a man in black appeared before them. He studied the two sitting together too close to comfort for his taste. He bared his teeth and pulled out his revolver. "I'm going to give you two a choice confess your true feelings and one will survive."_

" _No." Morgan grunted. He bit back what he really wanted to say but feared what he had in store for Reid if he spoke._

" _Morgan, it's okay." Reid looked up at him with his soft, innocent brown eyes. He looked into Morgan eyes trailing down to his lips and back up to his eyes, "you want confession?" Reid questioned the man only to get a nod in return. "Derek Morgan, this is the damn honest truth, I love you I always have. I just never knew how to express my love to you, I wish I could have done it sooner or better than this but if it means you get to live then now is better than never."_

 _There was a moment of silence followed by a huff of laughter from the man holding the revolver. He pulled the revolver away from Morgan and pointed it towards Reid. "Your turn, confess or you watch him die."_

" _Do it Morgan." Reid encouraged_

" _Okay, you want my confession?" He looked into the unsub's eyes as the rest of his face was shielded from a black ski mask. "Spencer Reid, I love you. More than a brotherly relationship, more than a friendly relationship. I have just always been scared to realize the truth of how I feel about you because I never knew if you felt the same."_

" _Morgan there is one more thing…." He paused and glanced back down at Morgan's lips, "I'm going to kiss you." He leaned as Morgan leaned closer to make it more comfortable. There lips touched for a few brief seconds before they looked into each other's eyes one last time._

" _Let's go." The man growled as he pulled Reid up from the ground. Despite Morgan's desperate pleas the man dragged Reid across the room and into the darkness. Morgan never stopped shouting. His shouts was soon drowned out by not one not two but seven deadly shots. Morgan closed his eyes as silence fell in the warehouse._

" _Morgan? Morgan?" A familiar man's voice spoke worriedly. He opened his eyes to only stare into Aaron's eyes. "Where is Reid?" He questioned Morgan._

 _He wasn't quick to answer, trying to find the right words to say. "He…" he stopped just as he started to speak. He looked into Aaron's eyes but quickly glanced down at the floor. He couldn't face him when he told him that he failed, that he couldn't protect Reid's life._

" _Derek, where is Spencer?" Aaron questioned him again_

" _He is gone. He shot him." His head hung low, he didn't want to look Aaron in the eyes._

" _Where did he take him?" Aaron questioned him_

"In that direction." Morgan responded

" _JJ take Morgan to the ambulance. Rossi and Emily come with me be prepared at what we may find." As he spoke sadness sounded in his voice. He knew the odds of finding him alive. He just had to try to mask what he was feeling as they entered the darkness of the warehouse. He was ahead of them and as his feet stepped into something wet he stopped dead in his tracks. He shined his light to the warehouse floor where blood lay. He held back his emotions as he crept closer to the source of the fresh blood. He bent down as a body came into view and sighed slightly when he realized it wasn't Reid. He soon found a blood trail leading to the back of the warehouse and motioned for Rossi and Emily to follow closely._

 _As they followed the blood trail his breathing picked up. They reached the end of the trail and looked around the warehouse and found no sign of Reid. They walked out of the warehouse to Morgan who sat with JJ in the back of the ambulance._

" _Did you find him?" Morgan questioned. His voice made it hard for Aaron to speak of what they found._

" _No, he wasn't there. The unsub is dead but no signs of Reid."_

" _How could that be?" Morgan questioned_

" _I don't know Derek but for now, Reid is considered missing." Aaron spoke._

 _ **Present day…**_

Two years had gone by since that heartbreaking day. Two years and no signs of him. They knew the odds of finding him alive was very slim but they never gave up the slightest hope in finding him. His picture was hung amongst the dead in the BAU headquarters but they never fully considered him dead themselves, only missing.

Morgan stood staring at his photo. Nothing had been the same since he was taken from him, from them. He could never fully tell them his last words no matter how much he wanted to. It was too hard for him. Those three simple words haunted him every night. It was as if he could hear his voice whisper to it to him every night.

"Derek, you stare at his photo every day since they put it up. I know it has been hard, I stare at it too but…" she paused and breathed, "Don't you think it's time? Time to move on past all of this and maybe tell what he said before he was taken from us?" Garica spoke with sadness in her voice that mimicked the sadness in Derek's eyes. She touched Derek's shoulder in comfort.

"Maybe it would be for the best." He paused and looked into Garcia's eyes, "What did Aaron want anyway, since this day two years ago he hadn't made us work today."

"I don't know. Maybe there is something knew that has to deal with him." Garcia spoke as she hugged Derek. "Let's get to the discussion room to find out."

They walked closely the rest of the way to the discussion room where the rest of the team was waiting on them. "What is it Hotch?" Derek questioned

"Something new has come up but I need you guys to know that if it isn't a good enough lead we may come home without him again." Aaron responded.

"Guys, I think it is time that I told you what he said before…before he was taken from us." Derek responded

"Derek, you don't have to." Aaron responded

"Yes I do, I think if I speak of what was said before the silence fell, I would be able to sleep better at night." Derek responded only to receive a worried glare from them. He took a deep breath and began to tell them what was spoken two years ago today.

…..

"How come you never told any of us any of that sooner?" Aaron spoke. His voice spoke of anger but of sorrow.

"It was kind of personal Hotch. I have never really been able to fully express my feelings for him because of this job and I never truly knew how to tell him how I truly felt."

"Aaron, take it easy on him. It must have been harder on him than on us." David spoke

"Why do you think I drank myself to sleep those first few nights without him? Why do you think I put myself into support groups?" Derek spoke

"We could have helped you." Aaron spoke

"What move on? What if I didn't want to move on because there was still the slightest bit of hope that he could still be alive

"I understand why you kept it secret because it was meant for the two of you and it would have been what he would have wanted." Aaron responded, "look, I should have not of snapped but watching you almost destroy yourself, covering for you and you couldn't just tell us the truth?"

"I'm sorry Hotch I really am. I am sorry all of you. I just wasn't ready to confront you all with it." Derek responded,

"Let's just move past this." JJ responded, "we have bigger issues here, Spencer is still out there and he needs us. I know we all fear the worst that he is being held captive by the unsub's twin sister. Can we just pull it together to bring him home?"

"She is right." Emily responded,

"Are you ready to put your angered feelings aside?" David questioned Aaron referring to his outburst to Derek a little while ago.

"Yes, let's bring Spencer home." He glanced up at Derek, "Sorry."

"I understand why you did it. Let's just see what we got here and bring him home to us." Morgan responded

They watched a short thirty second video of a man whom looked like Spencer being thrown into the back of a van. To them it looked like his hands was bound and his ankles was bound so he just about had to be thrown into the van. He looked beaten and tired but most importantly alive.

"He has been apparently beaten." Emily responded

"Let's just hope he isn't being drugged as well." JJ said

"she kept him from us. Just wait till I get my hands on her." Derek growled knowing that the man in the video was indeed their Spencer.

"At least one thing, he is alive." David responded

"Wheels up in thirty. Let's bring him home." Aaron responded

 _ **Please Review! Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Reid's Point of View

_**Reid's point of view….**_

It was a quite yet almost relaxing ride from the gas station to wherever the cabin in the woods was located. He was trying to calculate in his head the distance traveled from the gas station to the cabin. He knew he would be in trouble when she found out about his stunt with the security camera's. It was the first time in nearly two years that he was able to venture out of the cabin and the vehicle's trunk. It had almost seemed as if a century had gone by but he had secretly hoped that they never stopped looking for him. That they never forgot about him. He had hoped that one day he would be able to be strong enough again to escape. To go back to his family, to get back to his home.

Between the bullet hole scares that cover his skin and the constant breaking and healing of his bones he didn't know how he survived this long with her. For Reid, he believes that it is his love for the man that his heart still lingers for.

The car stopped an hour later at what he presumed was the cabin in the woods. He heard her flats walk behind to the trunk of the car where he was placed a few miles after the gas station. His legs ached from being crammed into the trunk. He walked weakly the five miles to the cabin. A place where his screams may be loud but no one can hear them. His tears soaked the floor as the fell from his brown eyes. His wounds ached each and every day.

"where are you leading me too?" he questioned her as she held onto his short leash and pulled him through the woods.

"The cabin." She spoke so harshly. Spencer always thought that evil was a choice but with her he started to believe that evil ran through her blood.

"What are you going to do to me?" He questioned her. Every night in the cabin lead to some new type of torture.

"Well, it could be physical or sexual." She teased, "let's make a surprise tonight, after all it has been two years."

"Just two years?" he questioned surprisingly.

"Yes, two years today. That's why I figured it would be enough time for you to venture out some and get some vitamin D. You are looking a little pale."

"Well, it may not all be from the lack of sun, I have had some major blood loss with no blood transfusion."

She opened the door to the cabin and pulled him on in. There was a hook by the bedroom door where she strapped his dog leash too.

"Can I get off my leash? I promise I will not run, for I am too weak for that."

He could tell that she was hesitant in letting him off his short leash. "Don't do anything stupid." She responded and unsnapped the leash from the shock collar around his neck.

"What about the collar? You know I am obedient now."

"Too risky. I got to have something that gives me control over you."

""You already have complete control over me."

"No."

He felt little shock waves pierce his skin and slowly make their way through his body. He cried in pain and begged for it to stop.

"See? Now isn't that fun?" She questioned with a grin.

"Can the blind fold come off?" He asked her.

"Since it has been two years and you haven't seen much…" she bent down to his level and slowly removed the blind fold.

The removal of the blind fold was a big step. It hasn't been removed much since the beginning of his nightmare as it all seemed blurry at first. As his eyes adjusted to the dimly light cabin as they focused on a burnet haired beauty.

"You are not what I expected you to be." He spoke dryly, taking in her green eyes and her fair skin. She remained bending down, staring into his brown eyes.

She wasn't offended by his comment, for he would give her anything she wanted. "Here," she spoke as she handed him a spoon of water. "Don't worry, this one isn't drugged."

"Why the change of heart today?" he asked as he slowly sipped the water.

" Like I said it has been two years and you haven't cried out their names as much at night. Like I keep on telling you they have already moved on."

"Some part of me doesn't want to believe that but the other part of me knows you are right." He spoke as he sipped the last of the water on the spoon.

"I know, it will get easy as more years pass." She spoke as her lips brushed his, "Maybe we should do the sexual punishment along with a little bit of electric shock. Just to make things interesting after all it is a special night." She spoke softly as she pulled him into a darkened room with a chair in one corner where he would later receive the electric shock form of punishment after her sexual desires. He played into her fantasies as much as possible to avoid the strongest forms of punishments she had to offer.

 _ **Later that night….**_

He fell asleep next to her that night but not without dreaming about that night two years ago.

 _As he lay on the cold floor feeling his body start to go numb. A female voice sounded softly in the distance._

" _You killed my brother," a female voice whispered_

 _He could no longer hear Morgan's cries in the distance, "he shot me first." He whispered back_

" _That doesn't mean you need to shoot him." She whispered angrily._

" _Get up."_

" _I can't."_

 _She bent down to his level and stared into his eyes. "Just let me die..." He whispered_

" _you want me to believe that don't you?" She pulled out a needle filled with a clear liquid substance and pulled up the sleeve on his arm despite his pleas for no drugs._

 _Hours later he woke up in a darken cabin. "Hello?" he spoke, "is anyone there?" it remained silent until the sound of flats came from the sound of a door opening and closing,_

" _Good to see you are up. Rest up." She whispered bending down to stare at the man in the blind flood, "I brought you some clean clothes, those others was all bloody and torn. "we need to move as soon as the sun sets, I prefer not to get stopped."_

 _She placed the clothes into his lap, and leaned closer to his face and pressed her lips against his. He quickly pulled away. "What you don't want me?" she questioned angrily._

" _No," he breathed, "my heart belongs to someone else."_

" _Well, this is going to be an interesting fit. You are not going to like what I have in store for you." she spoke as she picked up the nearest object and swung it at Reid, taking a direct hit to the head._

 _ **Please Review! Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

As the jets tires touched the ground Morgan's body language changed. They saw it in his eyes the sadness, the heartbreak that he held within surfaced. His heart raced as his feet hit the ground of the town full of secrets. _Someone had to of seen him…_ Morgan thought to himself unaware of the stares from the others on his team. They never did replace Spencer in hopes one day he would return to them. He glanced around his team, their eyes said it all, sadness. It was late when they arrived after a storm held them on the ground. Aaron decided that it was best that they get a nights rest before heading to the field office.

After settling into the rooms that they decided on sharing they gathered in Aaron and Derek's room. "How are we going to handle Reid if we get him back?" Emily asked

"We just have to see where his mind is. Who knows what type of torture he has suffered but one thing for sure is that he is going to need all of us." Aaron responded

"From the looks of the video you could tell he was pretty weak. It also looked like he had been beaten at some point." JJ responded

"We have no idea what condition he will be in. If she has brain washed him, if he remembers us, if he is the same as he was two years ago." David spoke.

"We just have to be gentle." Morgan spoke.

"Can you tell me something Derek?" JJ asked

"What is it?" He questioned

"When did you realize you had feelings for him?" JJ asked. Her questioned surprised the others but deep down they all wanted to know themselves.

"Well, I'm not really sure how I would explain it, it is just one of those little things that happen. I can assure you that, she better not get into my hands grasp because she wouldn't know what hit her." It fell silent. They all felt the same way but they had to handle the situation with ease to make it easier on Spencer. Spencer was their main priority not getting revenge.

"Let's just remember Spencer is our main priority, not getting revenge. We need him safe and in our hands." Aaron responded, he looked around at his team, "Let's get some rest, tomorrow our focus needs to be on bringing him home." Aaron spoke,

Aaron waited until the rest of the team left before he turned to Derek, "I understand why you are upset," he paused carefully choosing his next words, "but maybe once we find her, it isn't best for you to go in?"

"What are you saying Aaron?" Derek glared at him,

"What I am saying is, that maybe it isn't best if you see her. Once we have her in custody then you can go in, I cannot risk you beating the shit out of her; I don't blame you for wanting to especially for all she has done to Reid but we must remember there may be some things that she can tell us later on that may help him."

"I understand." Derek agreed. If it meant helping Spencer then it can be done.

"One other thing," Aaron spoke before turning out the lights, "I am going to go to the lobby, you can go ahead and get ready for bed, I'll be back in a little while." he walked out the door leaving Derek in the dark.

….

Aaron walked to the main lobby and spoke kind words regarding the situation of their beloved genius, "Excuse me sir?" he spoke to the man behind the counter.

"Yes?" the man questioned

"Can I ask you some questions," Aaron paused, "Sam?"

"Sure thing what can I help you with?" Sam questioned

Aaron pulled out a photo of Spencer from the gas station. It was the most recent photo they had. "I was curious, if you have seen this man around?" Aaron sat the photo on the counter so Sam could see the photo. Aaron choose the hotel they was staying at because of it being close to the gas station Spencer was last seen in hopes of someone around the station would have seen him.

"This was taken at the gas station down the road. I stop there every morning for my coffee. There was a man similar to him there earlier today. I only seen him through the windows of the gas station and as I walked to my car; I couldn't help but look his way. He looked awfully week, pale, and skinny. His eyes seemed like they was having trouble adjusting to the light. He stared directly at me, he walked around the car but he never went into the gas station itself. There was a woman with burnet hair around his age. She looked rather healthy and if I am not mistaken, she looked like she was in charge him. In fact it looked like he had a collar on." Sam paused.

"A collar?" Aaron questioned, they didn't see the collar through the video.

"You know like a dog collar….You know in fact it looked like a dog's shock collar that people use to train their dogs to be good and listen to direct orders."

"Was there anything else you noticed about him?"

"When he walked he didn't separate his legs much like they was tied, and his hands remained behind his back." Sam looked directly into Aaron's eyes, "is this man in trouble of some sort?"

"He has been missing for two years." Aaron lowered his eyes from his.

"I hope you find him." Sam responded handing back the photo.

"I hope so too." Aaron mumbled. He looked up at Sam, "Thank you." Sam nodded and went in the back room behind the desk. Aaron walked back to the room surprised to see Derek actually sleeping. He tiptoed along the carpeted floor; he dared to wake him up knowing that he hasn't slept well since Spencer went missing. He undressed and quietly got into the other bed in the room and closed his eyes.

…..

As Derek waited for Aaron to return he laid on the bed thinking back to the first time he truly felt love for the man they was searching for. _"Hey Spencer, you want to go to the bar for a few drinks?" He asked him after a long case._

" _I'd prefer to read this…" Spencer replied as he waved his first addition book in his hands. This made him smile. "What?" Spencer asked_

" _You are so innocent Spencer it is rather charming." Derek replied_

" _Are you drunk already Derek?" Spencer replied in a half smile, he secretly hoped he wasn't drunk._

" _You know me, I limit myself while working cases. Why do you think I always call you pretty boy?" Derek questioned him_

" _I just thought it was a simple tease, like you do with Garcia and calling her baby girl."_

" _I'm full of surprises kid, full of them." Derek answered receiving one of Spencer's grins that made his heart melt._

" _So, what do you say? You. Me. And a few drinks?" Derek questioned Spencer again_

" _Not to night Derek." Spencer responded_

 _Derek watched Spencer grab his signature messenger bag and his book in hand, "maybe next time?" Spencer questioned as he came face to face with Derek staring him in the eyes._

" _Your eyes are beautiful Spencer; let me know when you want to hang." He brushed a piece of hair out of Spencer's face, receiving yet another charming grin; agreeing to a later date. He watched Spencer leave the headquarters._

That was all a memory. The memory of the first time he truly understood his feelings he had inside his heart for the young man that stole his heart. As he closed his eyes, he fell asleep with that memory in his heart and mind as a smile on his face.

 _ **Pl**_ **ease Review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Reid's point of View

Spencer woke the next morning and quietly stepped out of bed with care not wanting to wake the girl beside him. _Two years you have held me captive and you have never used your name…_ he thought to himself as he brushed her hair away from her face and pressed his lips against her check. He knew if he didn't do as she wished that there would be hell to pay later. He walked around the cabin looking in every room, his torture room, a single bathroom, and an open space that doubles as the kitchen and living space. He peered out the window and closed his eyes…he realized he was right, he was in fact surrounded by woods.

He kept his eyes closed as he dug around his mind to find a memory that would bring him to his happy place that he did so often. He missed them, all of them, they may just be a memory for now but he hoped to see their smiling faces again, to feel their embrace again. And his mother, oh his mother, she must be worried especially when his letters stopped arriving. Oh, how he would love to hug her again and to hear her voice again.

He breathed in the cabin air and let the memory take its place.

 _They were the last on the jet to leave. Derek sat next to him and rested his shoulder against his, "you know kid, this, us, what is it?"_

" _What do you mean?" Spencer's eyes met Derek's_

" _I took a bullet for you. I would do that any way but you wanted to take it for me."_

 _Spencer rubbed Derek's shoulder where the bullet pierced his skin and laid his head on the wounded shoulder with care._

" _You have feelings for me?" Spencer questioned_

" _I think I do but I don't know what they are." Derek confessed_

" _If you do we can't. And this simple bullet wound on your arm is the reason why." Spencer reminded him in a sigh, oh does he desperately wanted him to kiss him just then but he pulled away a bit from Derek realizing that they wasn't fully alone._

" _Don't worry you too; I'll keep your little thing a secret." Emily spoke. They knew they could trust her._

" _Thanks Emily," Spencer responded,_

" _What is going on with you two anyway? Are you a couple or just like to flirt with each other?" Emily questioned and she looked at the both of them._

" _I don't know what you would call it." Both Derek and Spencer responded. And that is true, they didn't know what was fully happening._

" _Well, do you like each other like more than friends?" Emily questioned_

" _Possibly," Spencer answered, looking over at Derek who just answered in a half nod._

" _My advice to you, if you two like each other, jump on the chance, don't wait because you may never know when something may happen." Emily told them before finally exiting the plane._

He opened his eyes to the touch of cold hands. "Are you having another memory of them?" A soft voice spoke

"N…O…" he stuttered as she wrapped her arms around him, holding the blind fold

"I know that isn't true." She spoke as she placed the blind fold around his eyes.

"Please…" Spencer begged, "I won't do it again."

"It's not just that, it's the fact you lied on top of that." She strapped on the leash to his collar and pulled on the leash pulling him to the ground.

"I'm sorry…I am just terrified of you." He confessed

"Good. You are supposed to be terrified of me." She let out a slight laugh. She pulled him into the torture room and took off his blind fold, "I want you to see what I am going to do to you."

"Please, just stop this. It has been two years of hell with you." He spoke.

"Now, now, I am not one to take pity." She laughed as she tied his arms and legs to the boards she had placed at the front of the room. She pulled out a knife and cut his shirt, showing his torso.

"What are you going to do to me?" he questioned as he felt shock waves travel through his body. He watched as she sharpened the knife she used to cut his shirt…he watched her grab the whip, chain, and a pan of water that he assumed was hot.

He closed his eyes once again allowing his mind to take him to his happy place. It was his way of blocking out the blunt of the pain.

 _He watched Derek lift weights in the headquarters weight room._

" _You want me to train you?" Derek questioned as glanced up at Spencer._

" _I prefer to be the brains. You are better at knocking down doors than I am." Spencer responded, feelings his muscles ach even without lifting a single weight._

 _Derek dropped the weights he was lifting and walked over to Spencer, "you are more than the brains on this team." His response made him smile._

 _Spencer took a gentle step towards Derek unaware of his own two feet. He felt his legs give before he could react. Luckily for him, Derek was quick enough to catch him, "See?" he responded in a slight laughter._

" _You need to be more careful." Derek spoke, he brushed Spencer's hair away from his innocent brown eyes. "There is just something about those eyes that can make anybody crazy."_

 _He didn't know how to respond at first but soon found his words, "you know exactly what to say to make me speechless for even just a few seconds." Spencer responded as he stood up on his own two feet. He watched as Derek flashed a smile._

 _Derek walked back to his weights, Spencer stayed for a little while longer watching him lift weights. He thought to himself…maybe Emily was right._

He opened his eyes as the knife cut across his skin. He let out a little yelp of pain as it slid across his abdomen. He stared her in the eyes as a tear escaped his brown eyes.

"No crying, no matter how much it hurts." She spoke as she splattered some of the boiling hot water on his pale skin where the blood came through his skin.

She began to use the whip as the water dripped from his skin. He gripped his teeth, to try not to scream out in pain. Oh, did it hurt. He had to do what she wanted, what made her happy. Derek was the only thing he could think of at the time to keep him from screaming out in pain.

Five minutes went by of torture, though to Spencer those five minutes seemed like forever. There was several mirrors placed all over the room that was dimly lit. As he finally found the courage to open his he stared at his reflection for the first time. He looked awful in his own eyes. His body was covered in scares, bruising and fresh blood. There were welts and burn marks that covered his body. He was oddly pale from the lack of sun. He watched his muscles gently twitch slightly from the electric shock.

"Take a good look at yourself," The burnet spoke as she cleaned off the knives and whips. "they won't recognize you if they ever do find you."

He closed his eyes as she approached him, she whispered in his ear, "you will be mine forever."

 _ **Please Review! Thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Derek woke the next morning alone in the hotel room; he got up and got ready. "I'm coming for you Spencer," Derek spoke he took a last glance around the hotel room. Even if the outcome was went bad all he wanted to do was bring Spencer home. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes allowing their innocent memories to take over his mind.

 _He walked up behind Spencer watching him read; Derek was always fascinated by his mind. He placed his hands on Spencer's shoulder's overlooking the pages in the book. He couldn't help but notice the creases of his lips part in a smile._

" _I'd say you just made me lose my place but we both know that is impossible." Spencer spoke as he looked up into Derek's eyes watching him as Derek watched him._

" _Your smile is beautiful, almost contagious." Derek spoke as he touched Spencer's cheek brushing away the hair that fell in its place, so he could have a better view of his smile._

" _Derek, you know what to say to make a person blush but we must be careful, there is a lady in the room." Spencer teased as he glanced over his shoulder. They knew Emily was on the other side of the room, watching the both of them._

" _How about that drink tonight?" Derek whispered to Spencer_

" _Not tonight Derek." Spencer spoke_

" _Am I ever going to get a night alone with you Spencer?" Derek questioned_

" _Sorry." Spencer responded reaching his hand up, placing his hand against Derek's._

" _Spencer I…." Derek began but soon cut himself off_

" _What Derek?" Spencer questioned_

" _Nothing, just nothing." Derek sighed._

"Derek?" Aaron questioned again watching him stare into space.

He opened his eyes, "How long have you been here?" Derek questioned

"For about a minute or so, the others are waiting in the lobby." Aaron spoke

They walked the short distance to the lobby, "I talked to the manager of the hotel last night, he recalls seeing a man that looks like Spencer but in poor condition." Aaron spoke, "What I mean by poor condition is, lack of sun, he was beaten, possibly cut, his legs and hands was bound as we expected, just over all he looked week." He paused "we need to be prepared at what he may be, at what he may look like. He may be scared of us."

"We need to be concerned about his mental state as well," David spoke, "We don't know what she has been telling him, what he believes is reality and what isn't."

"Just be prepared for anything." Aaron remembered his team,

"People like her can easily manipulate the innocent mind," David spoke, "we have seen some of the things that could happen before, we just need to be there for him."

"She could be telling him that we stopped looking, that we don't care and he may believe that after two years." Emily spoke

"Emily is right, he may have lost faith in us." David responded

"Even if we didn't stop looking," Aaron spoke

"I just want him back," Derek responded,

"We all do, we all do" JJ reminded him

"Let's go back to where it all began," Aaron spoke, "the warehouse."

…

As they arrived at the warehouse, they didn't know how Derek would react. He walked into the open space where he was once held captive and his life shaken. He walked to the area where he was once held captive. He sat down where he was cuffed to the pulls and closed his eyes. He brushed his lips with his fingers.

 _"I'm going to give you two a choice confess your true feelings and one will survive."_

 _"No." Morgan grunted. He bit back what he really wanted to say but feared what he had in store for Reid if he spoke._

 _"Morgan, it's okay." Reid looked up at him with his soft, innocent brown eyes. He looked into Morgan eyes trailing down to his lips and back up to his eyes, "you want confession?" Reid questioned the man only to get a nod in return. "Derek Morgan, this is the damn honest truth, I love you I always have. I just never knew how to express my love to you, I wish I could have done it sooner or better than this but if it means you get to live then now is better than never."_

He confessed his feelings for Derek so he could live. So he could live. He listened as seven shots rang through the warehouse as they recreated the scene Trying to figure out how Reid could have survived the multiple shots.

"I don't see how it would be possible," Emily spoke as they watched the dummy slump to the floor.

"Maybe he was hit in the arms and legs," JJ responded

"But then he wouldn't be able to walk out of here." Emily reminded her

"Maybe she carried him"

"Somehow he managed to get the unsub's gun and shoot the unsub in the head." Aaron spoke

Derek listened to their banter on how they thought Reid couldn't survive. They just needed to focus on the fact that he did survive somehow.

"Derek do you remember hearing a female voice, now I want you clear your mind and think back after the shots was fired," Aaron spoke

 _Derek closed his eyes as it fell silent in the warehouse. He knew that with silence came death. He soon began to hear soft footsteps in the direction Spencer were shot. How could that be? He questioned himself. He heard a low murmured voice in the distance that almost mimicked a female voice but he couldn't make out what she was saying. He tried to listen as another sounding murmur sounded in the distance but yet again he couldn't make out what he or she was saying._

" _Spencer?" he whispered almost so softly that even himself had a hard time hearing what he was saying._

 _A few minutes went by and the murmurs stopped it was complete silence in the warehouse._

"Do you remember hearing a female voice?" Aaron questioned again

"I heard what sounded like a female voice, it was low enough that I couldn't make out what she was saying." Derek responded

"Is that all?"

"There was another voice, it could have been Spencer but yet again too low for me to hear."

"Was there anything else?"

"No, it wasn't soon after that you guys finally showed up." Derek spoke he opened his eyes finally to look at them

"We hurried as fast as we could that night." Aaron reminded him,

"It is just, that I would like to believe that maybe if you guys got here sooner we wouldn't be in this situation. I know you guys tried your best, we do with each and every case, there is just some of those simple what if questions that have stuck with me."

Aaron understood where Derek was coming from, "look, we all had those same questions but that was the past,"

"Sorry,"

JJ put her hand on Derek's shoulder, "it's okay Derek." He put his other hand on hers in comfort. This wasn't going to be easy on any of them.

"We are done here for now, let's get back to the hotel and see what Garcia has found." Aaron spoke

 _ **Please Review! Thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Reid's Point of View

_Snow was falling around them after they just solved yet another case. This one hit them all hard. As always Derek was there for comfort._

" _You know, we rarely see snow." He spoke softly to Spencer_

" _Snow is just rain drops frozen in the atmosphere." Spencer responded with a gentle shiver_

 _Derek put his arm around him in warmth, "I know but we never really feel nor see it."_

" _And now that you have?" Spencer questioned looking into Derek's eyes._

" _It may be cold but it is rather beautiful. It's the second most beautiful thing I have seen since I woke up this morning."_

" _Derek, you know we can't. But you know I wish we could." Spencer spoke softly_

" _I know but that doesn't mean I can't dream of what could be us." Derek spoke as he hugged him tightly_

It was cold, almost freezing. _No wait…_ he thought as he reopened his eyes. _Why is it so cold?_ He thought to himself as he looked around the dimmed room. He glanced around the walls looking for the clock that read noon. _It's been four hours and I am still hanging here. Where is she?_ He thought as he tried to move his wrists.

"Hello?" He called out. He waited for a response before calling out again, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

There was no answer, he was left alone. It was a rare occasion, he was never truly alone. He began to move his wrist some more hoping to somehow squeeze his wrist through the wire that bound him to the boards up against the wall. Five minutes had passed as blood slowly began to drip from his wrists where he was rubbing them up against the wire.

"Please…Please let me go if you can hear me." He spoke, all he wanted was a little bit of warmth, love, sunlight; things he was being deprived of. His arms ached, as well as his legs from being the same position for so long.

 _How did I sleep like this?_ He questioned himself.

"If you can hear me, I'd appreciate it if you let me down." Spencer spoke followed by silence. He watched the clock tic by.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" she responded as she reentered the room, rather upset.

"Where did you go?" He questioned watching her walk where the whips and chains was located

"I went out on the town and guess who I seen today?" She questioned as her voice got angrier.

"Who?" he asked watching her closely

"Take a guess." She responded picking up the whip. He closed his eyes for a moment, he had an idea on whom she seen that made her so upset. Deep down he knew whom might she had seen but didn't want to believe it.

"I don't know who, I have been trapped here for two years I doubt anyone is looking for me." Spencer responded, he believed in those words from what she was telling him but part of him didn't want it to be true.

"Them." She hissed as she smacked him in the torso and chest area with the chain and whip.

"What did I do? I thought they stopped after you told me they did. I have been here in this cabin for two years, two years with you and very little freedom." Spencer responded hearing the sound of the chain hitting his skin.

"I gave you a small amount of freedom the other day and guess what? I was dumb enough to think that, that gas station wouldn't have cameras." She responded hitting him in the chest again.

"And that is my problem because?" He questioned her.

"You should have warned me about the cameras." She spoke angrily as she hit him a few more times in the chest.

"I didn't know about the security cameras either and I have nothing to do with them anymore, I want you." He spoke. _Play into her fantasy._ He reminded himself.

"If you want me so bad, when they come here for you I want you to kill him." She spoke taking a step back to stare at him deeply into his eyes.

"Who?" he asked again, he thought of Aaron, David and Derek. He dreaded the answer to come.

"The one who has your heart, I know you still think about him because you call out his name at night." She spoke

"I can't….I told you back then you should have just killed me." Spencer responded as the thought of killing Derek was enough to make his stomach uneasy.

"I may hold you up to that if you don't pull through." She responded, hitting him a few more times in the chest, just to get her anger out. As the chain and whip left his chest again and again the last time hit hard enough to make him cough up blood.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it. I will kill the man I love. After all he stopped caring about me when he stopped searching for me, they all did." He knew now that they was here, looking for him that they never stopped but he had to say and do what it took for him to survive. She removed his bloody wrist from the wire allowing him to collapse to his knees. She undid his ankles watching him collapse to the floor.

"Where are you going?" He questioned.

"I got to prepare us for what is too come. Someone isn't going to make it out of this alive and I need the weapon to do it." She responded leaving him alone, as he held his knees….shivering, bleeding from the wounds she just created upon his chest.

He closed his eyes and whispered into the darkness of the cold cabin, "Derek, please do not come, I do not need your own blood on my hands."

 _ **Please Review! Thanks!**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Garcia what do you got for us?" Aaron asked

"Well, after Reid shot and killed her brother our kidnapper went into semi hiding. By that I mean she let her house go back but kept her credit card alive with her most recent purchase which was earlier today," Garcia paused,

"Well, what did she purchase last?" David questioned

"I was getting to that, her recent purchase was a gun, a similar one to which her brother used but some of her other purchases over the two years makes it seem like she was building her own sort of torture chamber type thingy." Garcia spoke, "items which include, whips, chains, various knives, shock thingies…."

"ok we get it." Derek responded

"Any idea on where she is located?" Aaron questioned

"No, the only properties that are left in her or her brother's name is her brother's home which is being foreclosed on due to lack of payments, and there is two cabins on twenty acres of land not too far from a lake."

"The cabins would be our safe bet on where she is keeping Spencer; it is well isolated with no neighbors to hear Reid's screams." Emily spoke

"Garcia do you have a name on her?" JJ asked,

"Rebekah, Rebekah James."

"you are going to find him right?" Garcia asked

"We are going to try." David responded

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Not at the moment Garcia." Aaron responded

"Garcia out." Garcia's image faded from the screen.

…

Derek walked back to his and Aaron's room to be alone for five minutes.

"Hey Garcia?" Derek questioned as he reached her on his cell

"What's up chocolate thunder?" She could hear the sadness that seemed to be creeping into his voice,

"On some of our cases there was photos posted or videos posted….was there any of that?"

"There wasn't any." Garcia paused, "Why would you want to see him being tortured again?"

"I just wanted to get an idea of what he has been going through, you know for the healing process if we find him and bring him home alive."

"I can tell you just by the items bought on with her credit card that it isn't going to be easy for him Derek. He has been through two years of hell but I know one thing that no matter what he will always have your shoulder to lean on as well as the rest of us."

"I guess you are right."

"And one more thing Derek," Garcia spoke before saying good

"What?"

"I know you will find him and bring him home alive, you will be his knight and shining armor." Garcia spoke,

"Thanks baby girl, I needed to hear that." Derek responded before Garcia hung up.

Derek took a deep breath before rejoining the team downstairs.

"You okay?" Aaron questioned

"Yeah, I am fine." Derek responded he watched as everyone glanced over him making sure he was okay before proceeding.

"We are going to split up into two teams to tackle this. David and Emily I want you to take this cabin." Aaron responded pointing to a map Garcia had sent them on their tablets of the surroundings, "Derek, JJ, and I will take the other. Be very vigilant of your surroundings she could have the placed set up with traps and cameras." Aaron told them before heading out to the cabins.

The ride out to the cabins was silent. All Derek could think of was what it was like for Spencer to be taken out here. Being bound, to where he couldn't move. Being stuffed in the trunk like a suitcase. Who knew what type of torture he received on his way to and from the cabin as she took trips in town hiding him from the world, hiding him from their own eyes.

"Before we go in, let me remind you to be prepared for Spencer's condition." Aaron reminded them before getting out of the car.

"Rebekah James! Open up!" Derek yelled as they knocked on the door. They heard a soft mumbled moan on the other side of the door.

"Is that you Spencer?" Derek questioned but silence followed. Derek glanced at Aaron watching him nod before he kicked open the cabin door. They stepped into the cabin getting a burst of cold air.

JJ rubbed her arms, "Please tell me this doesn't mean that he is dead and she is keeping his body."

"Now why would I do that after two years of fun?" A female voice spoke holding onto a chain that was attached to something or someone.

JJ turned to face her, "where is Spencer, Rebekah?" JJ questioned holding her gun pointed at her heart.

"why he is right here," She spoke pulling the chain.

JJ, Aaron, and Derek watched as Spencer crawled on the floor and stood on his knees by her. JJ put her hand over her mouth in shock for the poor condition he was in.

"Please…Please just go." Spencer whimpered

"You know I can't do that Spencer," Derek spoke taking a step closer. "What do you want Rebekah?"

"Well, he should be the one to show you, after all we made a deal." She spoke in a laughter

"Spencer, what is she talking about? What deal?" Derek questioned

"Derek maybe you should go outside." Aaron spoke

"Aaron, you should know that isn't going to happen."

Spencer reached up slowly for the gun in her hands, "Derek, please go. I'd prefer not to have to do this."

"Do what? You know I am not leaving you again, I love you too deeply to leave you. I searched two years for you, we all have and I am not going to give up on you that easy." Derek responded

"I don't want to kill you…" Spencer responded as he aimed the gun at Derek's chest.

"Spencer you don't have to do this." JJ spoke

"Yes, I do JJ." Spencer responded pointing the gun at her then back at Derek.

"No, no, you don't. You have your own brilliant mind and you know what ever she told you isn't true." JJ responded

"Please Spencer just lower the gun." Aaron responded

"And what, you will shoot her?" Spencer spoke. That question stunned them

"We will not shoot her if you put your gun down." Aaron responded

"How do I know if I can believe you?" Spencer asked

"How could you not believe us? We are your family." JJ spoke, "and family believes in each other."

"Then why did it take two years for you to find me…two years I have been here, living in pain and fear. I didn't know if one day to the next that I will survive to see any of you again." Spencer spoke

"We had no leads Spencer, trust me. If I could have found you sooner I would have." Aaron responded glancing back between Spencer and Derek

"Come on, Spencer. They are lying to you." Rebekah spoke, "I took care of you after that night."

Spencer glanced up at her, "if you cared about me then how come I never knew your name till now, Rebekah and you call all of that pain care?" Spencer asked

"How dare you, you know I care deeply about you. I treat you occasionally for romantic nights. If I didn't care about I would have not of let you touch me, feel me or kiss me the way I let you touch me." She paused, "and if it wasn't for me you would be dead right now."

Derek closed his eyes, "Spencer?"

"Don't worry it wasn't any fun." Spencer whispered just loud enough for Derek to here to sooth his worries. He felt a little electric shock pulse through his body, causing his body to quiver. She glared as if to say, I heard that.

"Stop, whatever you are doing to him please…" JJ spoke watching his body shake

"Why it is for his obedience and so far he hasn't been a very good boy." Rebekah responded

"You seriously want him to kill Derek?" Aaron questioned

"Why not, Spencer killed my brother, the one I love why not make him kill the one he loves?" she responded

"That was two years ago." Aaron reminded her,

"Spencer, do as I told you or this knife goes in your throat." She spoke as she pulled a knife up against Spencer neck.

His eyes widened, "please…take this as your last warning Derek, I do not want to shoot the man I love." He told Derek as the knife's blade moved closer to his skin to where he felt the cold metal up against his skin.

"Spencer please, I know you don't want to do this. I know you love me with all of your heart." Derek responded

"I…I can't stop her." He spoke

"Can you shoot her?" JJ whispered

"No, there is a possibility that if one of us fires a gun at her the knife will cut his throat as she falls." Aaron responded

"Then do it Spencer." Derek responded removing his bullet proof vest receiving worried glances from both Aaron and JJ, "all these memories of mine, one I took a bullet for you in the arm, it wasn't in the chest but it was in the arm. It pierced skin, drew blood, and it was painful but it stopped you from getting shot and possibly killed. And to mention all of the other times that I took a bullet for you. I will take a bullet for you any day Spencer Reid. I meant what I said in that warehouse that I love you. And I will do whatever it takes to keep you alive, even if I am not here to enjoy your beautiful smile or those brown eyes that make me crazy for you." Derek spoke

JJ and Aaron both looked at Derek with a worried eye. They watched as he got on his knees and crawled over to Spencer in front of the gun, "you know I love you always." Derek whispered, he placed his hand on the gun that he was holding. Derek leaned in and kissed Spencer's cold lips and leaned over to his ear and whispered, "hand me the gun and we both walk out here." Spencer slowly nodded. Derek slowly removed the gun from Spencer hand so Rebekah would not see. "I love you." Derek spoke staring into Spencer's brown eyes.

"I love you to Derek." Spencer responded watching Derek's movement with the gun.

"Are you going to shoot him or not?" Rebekah spoke glancing down at the two men on the floor

Derek gently pushed Spencer out of the way of the knife before raising the gun to Rebekah's torso. "Oh what are you going to shoot me?" Rebekah laughed

"That is exactly what I am going to do." Derek responded firing off the gun at Rebekah torso getting a direct shot just below her chest.

"You missed my heart." Rebekah responded as she collapsed to the floor. Derek kneel directly in front of her and fired one more time hitting her directly in the heart.

He dropped the gun and undid the collar from Spencer's next. He held onto him. "Sorry…I am so sorry Spencer." Derek whispered

"It's not your fault." Spencer responded kissing Derek on the forehead.

"Let's get you to a hospital Spencer." JJ spoke as she took her turn at hugging him.

"Not so tight JJ." Spencer responded to her tight hug.

"Sorry, I just missed you."

"I missed you too." Spencer responded kissing her hand.

"Here, let me carry you." Derek spoke as Spencer tried to stand up

"No arguing?" JJ questioned remembering other times that he had refused.

"Nope, after two years there is a lot of catching up to do and who wouldn't want to be carried by Derek Morgan?"

JJ smiled and walked over to where Aaron was standing looking into a room, "she used all of this to torture him?" JJ questioned looking into the room where all the items Garcia had listed was placed along with more items she did not list off too them.

"It looks like it, I'm not going to show Derek this." Aaron responded closing the door to Spencer's torture room.

"I thought you weren't going to let him hurt her?" JJ questioned

"With all of the things she done to Reid and told him, if he didn't shoot her I would have done it once he got him away from her." Aaron spoke taking one last glance at Rebekah. The girl that took their beloved genius and keep him from them for two years. They joined the others at the ambulance, Aaron stood watching his team, laughing, hugging, and smiling; for once, being overall happy again as Spencer was with them again. As he found his own smile finding it's place on his face.

David stepped back and stood next to Aaron, "you're smiling."

"Yes, it's nice to see them all happy again." Aaron replied.

 _ **Please Review! Thanks!**_


End file.
